Internet of Things (IoT) devices commonly encounter vulnerabilities such as software bugs (buffer overflows, etc.), un-encrypted transmission (plain hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), etc.), weak encryption and key management and/or distribution, key storage on a device, over-simplified and/or weak username/password combinations, backdoor accounts, an excess of exposed services and/or a lack of hardening, a lack of firmware integrity checks, etc. Additionally, existing IoT device management techniques commonly fail to protect IoT devices from invalid and/or out-of-sequence virtual commands sent to devices through an IoT mediation framework that are hazardous to continuous operation of the devices as well as the systems in which such devices participate.